


這個女生一定喜歡

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 見阿天被阻止，她不可能把上鉤的肥羊溜了，忙說：「不會的！我們很多不喜歡巧克力的女店員也很喜歡喔！」她將食物照片湊到阿天面前，「這個很甜很好吃，但不會很膩，女生一定會喜歡！」阿天微笑地抬頭：「可是我不是女生欸。」「……啊。」
Kudos: 2





	這個女生一定喜歡

**Author's Note:**

> ※微限，有性描寫

這是一個浪漫的節日，親親和阿天一起走在大街上，因為親親的堅持，他們並沒有牽著手，挽著手又太像親子會做的事（這大概是阿天的偏見），所以他們只是並肩走著。

親親之所以被稱作「親親」，是因為阿天有天肉麻地說：「當我喊親親的時候，你就要來親我」而獲得。

「親親。」阿天說。

「怎麼了？」親親問。

阿天摸了摸前天染成紫色的瀏海，手指上是深綠色的指甲油，大拇指、食指，和尾指，都戴著細細的戒指，襯得他骨感的手指很是修長。

「不對。」

「什麼不對？」

阿天停了下來，將手插進大衣，噘起塗著唇蜜的嘴。「不是說好了嘛，我說『親親』就要親我。」

「……」

「為什麼親親現在已經不會害羞了呢？」

親親的臉除了無言還是無言，那張不特別帥、不特別美，也不特別醜的大眾臉，滿滿的都是無語，眼神渙散。一開始他還會羞紅了臉，趁著四下無人的時候在阿天的嘴角啾上一口，然後兩個人會偷偷地勾一下手，但現在親親只想親完了事。

他說：「……那我要來囉。」

「親親你可以再用興奮一點的口氣嗎？」

親親咳了一聲，突然眼睛一亮，聲帶緊繃，發出了比往常還要有朝氣的聲音：「我——要——來——囉！」

阿天嘆了一口氣，自動自發地閉上眼睛，甚至微微抬起頭。

「啪機。」

「……」阿天問：「剛剛那是親親的聲音嗎？」他抬起手，抹了抹滿嘴的口水，還以為自己被哪隻山羊誤當作食物啃了一嘴，又或者是哪裡路過的草泥馬朝自己噴口水。

「是啊。」

「才不是！」

兩個人開始爭論起「親親的正確姿勢」，阿天堅持：「口水就算了，舌頭還是要伸進去是基本常識吧？」

「口水可以算了嗎？」

「啊、剛剛果然是故意的。」

被拆穿的親親咳了一聲，加快腳步，和親親差不多高、但跑步和體力永遠比較好的阿天不開心地跟了上去。

「親親是不想親我嗎？」

「我只是不想在聽到『親親』的時候親你。」

「親！親！」

親親的胸膛被捶了一下，阿天戴著假睫毛的眼睛用力地瞪他，不只是臉頰的腮紅，他連額頭都氣紅了。

「我要討厭你囉！」

「……」

阿天又捶了他胸口一下，親親差點以為自己要當場升天。阿天說：「你是不是看準我絕對不會生氣？」

「……」

「為什麼不說話？」

「……咳咳。」因為我還在咳嗽——親親沒來得說出口。

正當兩人不知道是認真地拳拳相交還是打情罵俏時，站在店家門口的女子眼睛發亮，連忙迎上去。

「請參考看看我們的巧克力喔！」

兩個人被旁邊的聲音吸引，親親已經撫著胸口說不出話來，只有阿天感興趣地問：「巧克力？」

今天是二月十四日情人節，身為情侶的兩人現在正準備去吃晚餐。由於巧克力一直以來都不是他們過節的必備，阿天稱得上是難得地有興趣。

女子見阿天停下來了，忙笑著繼續道：「這是我們今年推出的濃情蜜意巧克……」

女子話未完，阿天已經眼睛為之一亮：「吃完會變得更濃情蜜意嗎？」

她只是個打工仔，哪裡知道要怎麼回答這種問題。幸好她也不是第一天打工了，怪客人碰多了，她愣了一下，很快地又堆滿笑容。

「……你們感情看裡來很好呢！剛剛還在打情罵俏。」

親親微傻眼，心裡佩服女子睜眼說瞎話的能力，方才阿天都差點使出黑帶的實力逼他就範了——「伸進舌頭，在我的嘴裡喇一喇」by阿天。

阿天怡然自得地收割：「對啊。」

「相信只要再加上我們的濃情蜜意巧克力，兩個人的感情一定會更上一層樓喔！」

「喔喔喔！」

親親抓住阿天準備掏錢包的手：「等一下！」他硬是把錢包壓回去，「你又不吃巧克力！」

阿天愣住，委屈地眨著眼，嘴嘟得很高，小巧的鼻子皺著，看起來頗為惹人憐愛。女子偷偷地觀察阿天，心想這個人長得真漂亮，皮膚不是死白，而是像雪、像玉，充滿膠原蛋白，大概平時保養得很勤。

旁邊這個人嘛——她有點失禮地想，看起來真普通。

見阿天被阻止，她不可能把上鉤的肥羊溜了，忙說：「不會的！我們很多不喜歡巧克力的女店員也很喜歡喔！」她將食物照片湊到阿天面前，「這個很甜很好吃，但不會很膩，女生一定會喜歡！」

阿天微笑地抬頭：「可是我不是女生欸。」

「……啊。」

阿天和親親都不到一百七十公分，說高不高、說矮不矮，親親總被認為是矮了點的男生，阿天則被認為是高了點的女生。再加上兩人親密的舉動，非常自然地被當做異性情侶。

「……欸呵呵，真的非常不好意思。」她尷尬地笑道：「……但我們這款，很受……女生……歡迎……喔……」

親親心想：完蛋了，又是一個被阿天蒙蔽雙眼，發現之後神智迷離的可憐人。

「那怎麼辦？我們都不是女生耶。」阿天說，「所以我們一定就不會喜歡嗎？」

「……不是……」

「女生就一定會喜歡嗎？」

「……也、不是……但很受我們女店員歡迎……」

阿天說：「你們沒有找男店員試吃嗎？」

「……」

「如果我妹吃了不喜歡算是詐騙嗎？」

打工仔的笑容越來越不妙，「不……」

「因為是你說的嘛，女生一定會喜歡。」

親親心道不妙，阿天用這種天真浪漫的口吻說出這些話，會被輕而易舉地誤會是以激怒為目的，這可就糟了。

心想事成，下一秒，女子狠狠地把食品照片摔在地上，發出了「啪」的聲響。

這一下，經過的路人情侶們都投以驚恐的眼神。

女子深吸一口氣，眉毛幾乎打結，青筋從額頭冒出，突突地跳著，好像即將爆炸。

親親說：「我們——」

「你以為我想要推銷這麼智障的宣傳啊！」女子暴怒。

「……不是……」

女子狠狠地踩了幾下，可口的巧克力圖片布上腳印。

「又不是我想的！嗆我有什麼用！我只是拿打工的薪水，又不是拿經理的薪水！干我屁事！混口飯吃而已啦，幹！」

「……真的很抱……」

女子大喝一聲，「把你誤認為女人我道歉，但這又有什麼辦法！所有的媒體新聞網路都把『這些特質』視為女性專屬啊！你化妝化得比我還好、皮膚保養比我姊還好，能怪我嗎？我只是今天不化妝就被說『你還是女人嗎』，我也很委屈好嗎！旁邊還站了一個大眾臉男友——哪個情人節廣告不是一男一女！二十一年的媒體荼毒，我的思想已經受到僵化了，你給我去NCC投訴啊！」

親親再接再厲：「……當然不……」

女子解開圍裙，同樣狠狠地摔在地上，又打斷了親親的話，差點沒扯著頭髮仰天長嘯。「什麼『女生一定會喜歡』！幹！都2020了，哪個白痴！想的！有夠蠢！偏甜女生就會喜歡？開什麼玩笑啊！女人只有一種樣子嗎！我就不喜——店、店店店店長我真的很抱歉。」

穿著西裝的男人在旁邊抽搐著嘴角，冷冷地看著暴走的打工仔，周遭的行人已經吃驚地注目已久。她回過神，決定從廚房拿一把刀了解自己。

店長風雨欲來：「妳——」

忽然地，聲調偏高，略微低啞的聲音說：「啊。真的好甜。」

所有人的目光都直射彷彿絲毫沒感覺到壓力的阿天身上，後者竟拿起了旁邊試吃的巧克力片，舌尖氾濫著對他而言過於濃厚的甜味。

「阿天……」準備出言制止的親親冷不防地被塞入一片巧克力：「唔！」

阿天開心地舉起手：「我要三盒！」

頭髮已經亂糟糟、看起來詩魂落魄的打工女子：「……哈？」

「噢，還是五盒好了。」阿天說，「我男友很喜歡吃偏甜的巧克力。」他大方地指了指正在咀嚼的親親。

親親無法否認，嘴裡的甜味讓他感受到滿心的愉悅，他只能鼓著嘴巴點頭，臉頰泛紅，有害羞也有尷尬，阿天彷彿和其他人不在一個劇本，他還在甜蜜的情人節愛情劇，親親已經瀕臨恐怖片——打工仔的臉色實在太可怕。

「你！」她大叫：「你在跟我開玩——」

店長迅速地打斷被折磨得理智全失的打工仔，「好的，馬上為您結帳。請問需要情人節祝福卡片嗎？妳！」店長紆降尊貴，把地上的菜單和圍裙撿起來，「來幫忙！」

她非常勉強把外頭展示的巧克力盒放進精美的黑色紙袋，每一個動作都要小心萬分，否則她不敢保證到底是巧克力先被捏碎、還是紙袋先被揉爛，無論哪一個都不會是店長喜歡的。

打工的訓練讓她還是本能地再問詢問：「請問……需要……情人節的卡片嗎？」咬牙切齒，擠出這個句子已經是她最大的誠意了。

「什麼樣的卡片？」

她展示了兩種卡片的款式：黑底粉邊、上面寫著「情人節快樂」的卡片一，以及白底藍邊，上面寫著「Happy Valentine's Day」的卡片二。

「我要第一種。」

「……好的。」

「可以改成『天天快樂』嗎？」

她面無表情地看了阿天一眼，後者看起來很自在，似乎也不是為難的意思，對方才的「爭吵」彷彿無動於衷，好像只有他的男友、她，以及背後靈店長在互相傷害而已。

她從胸口的口袋拿出原子筆，「咖咖」地按了一下，在「情人節」三字上面畫了兩痕，然後在下面寫上兩個：天天——「天天快樂」。

「這樣可以嗎？」她皮笑肉不笑地問。

旁邊冷汗直流的店長已經準備彎腰道歉了，阿天竟只是有點可惜地說：「好吧。」

至此為止，莫名的衝突與購物終於即將結束。

「……謝謝……惠顧……歡迎……下次……不要……再來……」

阿天開開心心地被親親拉走了，一蹦一下地跳著，把手臂掛的巧克力甩得一上一下。

憤怒褪去，中途的錯愕讓她渾身虛脫，打工仔茫然地看著情侶離開的背影，有氣無力地喃喃：「歹年冬搞痟人……」

這時周圍圍觀許久的情侶們竟小心翼翼地靠近。

「請問可以試吃嗎？」

打工仔遲了兩秒才說：「歡迎試吃……店長這裡交給我就可以了。咳。」

晚餐的時候，親親提議去吃阿天喜歡的魯肉飯。阿天圓睜著眼睛：「真的嗎？你不是說我太常吃魯肉飯了嗎？」

親親說：「想吃就吃吧。」

於是兩個人開開心心地找了間小吃。意外地裡面的情侶也不少，每個人都洋溢著幸福的氣氛，一口一口地吃的魯肉飯跟貢丸湯。

在這個情人節的日子，親親不禁去回想他們的戀愛史。基本上他跟阿天認識多久，阿天就喜歡他多久：三十年。但親親想稍微辯駁一下，他不認為嬰兒會喜歡嬰兒，所以大概還要下修到二十五年。

阿天是個比較特別的人。他喜歡裙子，總會抱怨裙子的廣告都只有女模特兒，一點參考價值都沒有。但他也喜歡穿褲子，因為他的腿很漂亮，阿天喜歡讓褲子突顯他的修長與纖細。除此之外，阿天的耳朵上也時常掛著叮叮噹噹的耳環，有時候是可愛的堅果，有時候是純銀的金屬鏈，耳環的收藏比高跟鞋還要再認真一點。

親親還回憶到，從幼稚園到國中，他為阿天打過的架比被蚊子盯過的包還要多（他的體質很吸引蚊蟲）。事後他會一邊抓著成為紅豆冰的小腿，一邊讓阿天的媽媽幫自己包紮。他說：我要保護阿天，因為阿天是我很重要的人。

隔天他才知道黑帶二段的阿天把欺負自己的人都揍了個遍，其中就數揍了親親臉的人最慘。阿天羞澀地說：我也要保護親親，因為親親是我很重要的人。

至此親親再也沒有機會替阿天打架。

阿天很神奇，無論是物理的霸凌還是無形的霸凌，他都沒有感覺。有形的霸凌，由於親親捱揍，他以暴制暴了結。然而無形的他不能分辨，從外人眼裡看來他便是不痛不癢，反而讓討厭他的青春期少年們氣得內傷。

人類的冷漠與不屑他無從分別，普通人的情緒辨認對他而言太過艱難，他有很長的時間都只在意親親的喜怒哀樂。

一直到畢業多年，當初默不作聲的女孩子們來和他道歉，他才詫異地問：原來你們霸凌我嗎？女孩子哭得淚眼婆娑，抱著他喝了一個晚上的酒。

除此之外，阿天也不喜歡二元性別。他說：「我寧願我的性別是仙人掌」。

晚餐過後，在床上正被「刺穿」的親親：「……」

親親有點討厭自己打開大腿的樣子，就跟鼻孔被撐大、然後用手指進出一樣羞恥，他好像暴露了自己的一切，慾望的揭露總辦隨著羞恥。無論是前面還是後面都流著他無法控制的液體，偶爾親親還會看見自己是如何吞吐陰莖、阿天的肉棒是怎麼填滿他的，慾望從此無所遁形。

「叫我的名字。」阿天撒嬌地說，又頂了幾下。

親親被抱了起來，上下頂弄，他不喜歡叫床，聲音都悶在喉嚨，每次阿天都要確認好幾次，直到他哭著說：「我快爽死了」才會放心地繼續幹。

親親隱忍地說：「我快……」

阿天噘起嘴，「叫我的名字！」

親親紅著眼睛，夾緊屁股，裡面快把他送上天的東西忽然不動了，他好像被打落地獄，眼淚掉個不停。

「天、天天……」他湊近阿天，「親親……」

阿天替他示範了一次真正「親親」：舌頭頂開他的口腔，水聲非常明顯，好像要把他舌頭的唾液吸乾一樣，連牙齒都被舔過。真的很舒服，親親心想，光是口腔頂部被舔過，他便痙攣地高潮，後穴夾緊，逼得阿天本能地扣著他的腰，深深地射到最深處。

高潮過後，阿天一遍又一遍地吻過他的肩頭，極盡溫柔地把自己抽出來。情人節的關係，親親終於忍住恥意，小聲地要求阿天射在裡面。

阿天喜歡幹人也喜歡被幹，只要對象是親親。而親親比起抽插，他更喜歡看阿天那張美麗無比的臉佈滿汗珠，一下比一下還要狠劣地侵犯自己。他會一邊感受著體內的點被摩擦，一邊看著阿天舔過嘴唇，口紅化在嘴角，成為一朵豔紅的小玫瑰，光是這樣他便感受到無盡的滿足。

他還喜歡看著阿天忍不住按住自己，挺腰射在他體內的模樣，那張過分美麗的眼睛總是在高潮的時候死死地盯著他，好像要確保這不是一場夢，被佔有的感覺令他戰慄。

親親的手抬不起來，只能小聲地說：「天天……親親。」

阿天撲了過來，咬了親親的鼻子一下，又親了親親的眼皮，最後將口紅所剩不多的唇貼上他的嘴。親親的眼睛、鼻子，嘴巴，鎖骨，胸前，小腹、大腿根，甚至臀部，都被印上一朵又一朵的紅花。

阿天拉下髮帶，長到肩膀的紫色頭髮散了下來。他拖著臉，側著身躺在親親身邊，垂著眼簾盯著親親。

他的手指繞著親親的胸膛，美甲搔刮著阿天的乳頭，玩得肉粒又更加豔紅，痛爽讓親親從鼻子發出了「嗯」的聲音。

「下次試試看這個保險套怎麼樣？」

「……保險套？」

阿天撒嬌：「我知道親親喜歡內射，但這個保險套感覺很有趣嘛。」

親親大紅了臉，不願意承認自己的性癖，縮了縮後穴，裡面已經沒有肉棒了，有什麼無法控制地流了出來，好像失禁。

阿天從床底拿出一組綠色包裝的保險套，上面畫滿了可愛的仙人掌，斗大的字體寫著：「涼感刺激！讓女友跪地求饒！」旁邊有一排小小的副標語：「這個女生一定喜歡！」

「……」

「這個親親一定喜歡。」阿天窩在他的懷裡，「情人節快樂，我最喜歡親親了！」

親親摸了摸他的腦袋，「我也最喜歡……」

「親我！」

他的話又沒說完。親親無奈，只好甫身親了阿天一下，這次沒有再把口水沾滿青梅竹馬的嘴，但也沒有把舌頭伸進去。

他彆扭卻真心地說：「……我也最喜歡天天了。」

（完）


End file.
